Babies and love
by BrittBoo
Summary: Ellie's and Paige's lives are about to change forever... Find out how...(bad summary know)
1. Finding out

"Hun, I'm pregnant"

Those life-changing words stung spinner. He held Paige as she cried into his shoulder. He didn't know what to do or think. Should he be happy? Could this be a good thing? No, this was terrible. Maybe not. He felt more confused than he ever had.

"It'll be okay honeybee. don't worry, I'm here. We'll figure it out", Spinner whispered into her ear.

Paige stopped crying and looked at him, "No it won't be okay! It will never _ever _be okay. I'm going to have a baby! Don't you understand?"

"I understand perfectly well, but we need to figure out what we are going to do."

"When did you get to be so reasonable and rational?" Paige asked smiling hugging him tightly.

"I've _always_ been reasonable, you just never took the time to notice" Spinner joked.

"Ugh, this is no time to joke" Paige said.

"So um, how did you find out?" Spinner asked.

"I took a pregnancy test from a drug-store and I've been throwing up a lot in the morning lately. I know I'm pregnant. I feel like I am. Just because those pregnancy tests aren't always exactly right doesn't mean it was wrong this time!"

"I wasn't doubting you"

"Well, good"

"I'm sorry to leave you right now but I have band practice"

"You don't have to go"

"Actually, I do. We're getting ready for a big battle of the bands" Spinner explained.

Oh, I get it. Your little band is more important to you than me and our baby" Paige said looking hurt.

"I'll be back" Spinner said kissing her cheek.

"Fine. Feel free to tell your friends about our, uh situation" Paige said.

"Are you sure?" Spinner asked surprised she said that.

"Everyone's going to find out soon enough. We might as well"

"If you're okay with it"

"I am! Do whatever you want. Tell them, don't tell them. It doesn't matter to me"

"I'm going now. Bye"

"I love you"

"I love you too. And our baby"

"Sean let me talk to you" Ellie said almost crying. She was trying to get her ex-boyfriend to talk to her, but he wouldn't.

"You called me a homophobic jerk just because I didn't want Marco and Dylan to double-date with us. I think you've said enough to me. Go away!"

"I'm pregnant, Sean"

"Didn't I just tell you to leave, slut?" Sean asked, slapping her across the face.

"I hate you" Ellie whispered, running to the girl's washroom. (A/N: They're at school.)

Ellie stood in front of the washroom mirror, tears steaming down her face. Sean was right. She was a slut. She held the protractor close to her arm, deciding whether she should cut or not. She was making such progress in counseling. This would ruin it. Luckily Hazel, Paige, and Ashley walked in right before she had a chance to cut.

"Ellie, no. Don't" Paige whispered, walking toward Ellie and gently taking the protractor from her shaking hand.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Are you okay?" Hazel asked, extremely confused because she thought Ellie cutting, was a rumor.

Ellie fell to the ground, sobbing. Paige, Hazel, and Ashley knelt down near her.

"Is it Sean?" Hazel asked.

"They broke up" Ashley explained.

"It's about him though" Ellie answered Hazel's question crying.

"What happened?" Ashley asked.

"I told him I was pregnant, and he called me a slut and slapped me"

Paige who had been quiet most of the time replied, "So am I".

"Oh. How did Spinner take it?"

"I feel really guilty saying this, but he took it really well"

"You don't need to feel guilty." Ellie said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks"

"Don't be mad at me, Spinner, or Jimmy, but Jimmy told me" Hazel said.

"Oh, I'm not mad. I told Spinner he could tell his close friends-only his close friends."

"Ha. I wonder how Craig took it" Ashley said unexpectedly, laughing.

"Well, that was definitely _the _most unexpected comment of the year" Hazel commented, laughing.

"Anyway, Paige _and _Ellieyou both should tell your parents very soon."

"I'm already starting to show a little bit, so I'll tell my mom and dad when my dad comes back in a couple of days" Ellie said.

"Hey, school's been over for like half an hour already. Who wants to go get ice-cream?" Paige asked.

The girl's got up and went to the nearest "Cold Stone" for some ice-cream, to kick off what should be an interesting weekend for two pregnant girls and their friends.

A/N: OK so that was the first chapter. Please review with ideas for baby names/genders. Please feel free to flame or praise me as much as you want. Please tell me any ideas you have for upcoming chapters. PLEASE DON'T EMAIL ME! I am changing my email soon. Wow I just realized how much I used the word "please" lol


	2. Mom, Dad I'm pregnant

Ellie was both excited and nervous. She was nervous because this was the day she was going to tell her parents about her baby and her jerk of an ex-boyfriend. She was excited because she hadn't seen her dad for a few months. A/N: I am going to call her parents, Joe and Becky.

"Mom, Dad. I have to talk to you about something important" She started as they sat down for breakfast.

"What is it?" her mom, Becky asked.

"I am pregnant" She said looking down, trying not to cry.

"This is my fault" Becky said.

"It's not your fault, I'm a slut" Ellie said quietly.

"Never call yourself that again!" her father, Joe exclaimed.

"Ellie sweetie, this is probably the best time to tell you that I am going into rehab for my alcohol problems, but we'll talk about that later" Becky announced trying to cheer her daughter up.

"Did you at least use protection?" Joe asked praying the answer would be Yes.

"Oh, of course. I'm not that stupid" Ellie replied lying through her teeth.

"Do you know who the father is?" Becky asked.

"Sean, my ex-boyfriend" Ellie said.

"Why is he your ex-boyfriend?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother means why did you break up?"

"It was all a big misunderstanding. I would rather not talk about it." she answered.

"Does he know you are pregnant?" Joe asked.

"Yeah".

"Does he support you?" Becky asked.

"Um, I don't think so" she said unsure.

"How can you not think so? He either does or he doesn't" her mom said.

"I'm going somewhere with my friends later. Afterwards, I'll stop by his house and talk to him."

"Bring him back to the house afterwards" Joe said.

"Sure"

It is now about 1:00. Ellie is with Ashley, Paige, and Hazel at The Dot. After they ordered their food, they started talking. Ellie and Ashley both got cheeseburgers and a coke. Paige got a grilled cheese sandwich and a water and Hazel got a hamburger and a sprite.

"So, How did it go telling your parents?" Hazel asked Paige.

"They took it pretty well. We are going to keep the baby and I am going to get a job until the baby is born. Spin already has a job so he's going to save his money. My parents are going to pay for the medical bills. Spinner's mom offered to watch the baby because she and his dad couldn't pay for much. There is a daycare at Spinner's dad's work so the baby will stay there. Hopefully Spinner's dad will be able to get the baby in for free because he is the manager and owner. Spinner and I will of course pay for as much as we can for the baby. Did you tell your parent's Ellie?"

"Yeah, they took it well. They want me to make amends with Sean and bring him over tonight though. I'm pretty sure I'm keeping the baby"

"Did you tell them Sean slapped you and called you a slut?" Ashley asked.

"No. I didn't want them to make a big deal about it" Ellie explained.

"_You didn't want them to make a big deal about it!! _That is a very big deal!" Ashley exclaimed.

Ellie just rolled her eyes, trying to ignore what Ash had said. "Can we talk about something else?" she asked.

Suddenly a guy they didn't know or recognize walked up to their table. He was wearing an old looking shirt with the name of an old band called "The Pranksta's" on it. He had jeans on that also looked old. His hair was the same length as Craig's and it was also curly. His hair was two shades lighter though and he was also a few inches shorter. He looked like he was about their age, 16. What made him different from any of the other guys the four friends knew was that he was holding a sleeping baby boy.

A/N: Sorry to end the chapter right there but that chapter could go on forever and i felt like ending it. Besides it's almost a cliffhanger because the mystery guy is a very important part of Ellie's life. (sorry it took so long to update....i havent been able to go on the computer much this week because of jewish services and homework and finishing this chapter.)


	3. after the appointment

**A/N: Sorry about the "third chapter" my computer didn't save it so I'm writing a different third chapter but u will find out what happened in the original one. It was pretty uneventful.**

"Hey Paige"

"Hey Hazel"

"Did you have the doctor's appointment yesterday?"

"Yeah"

"So. What did you find out?"

"Spinner and I want to tell everyone at once" Paige explained.

"K. Let's go to class."

"So, do you like Degrassi so far?" Ellie asked Aidan McGrath, a guy she had met at the Dot a couple days ago.

"Yeah."

"How old is Landon?" she asked referring to his son.

"Eight months next week" he said smiling.

"I know this is a personal question, but is his mother around?"

"No, she didn't want him. We were going to put him up for adoption,but when I looked at him for the first time I knew I would never be able to give him up."

"That's sweet. I wish Sean felt the same way" Ellie remarked as she watched Sean and his friends beating up some random kid

"Is he the father?" Aidan asked.

"Yeah, he's right over there beating up a poor little kid" Ellie said as Sean stuffed a grade 7 into a trash can smiling widely.

"Oh wow. He's interesting" Aidan remarked.

"I broke up with him because he refused to accept my best friend in the world who just so happens to like guys. He also has a boyfriend. I asked Sean if we could double date and he flipped. He hates gays for some stupid reason. The break-up is his fault and he's acting like a jerk. When I told him I was pregnant, called me a slut and slapped me"

"I'm so sorry. I must be like one of the only guys that doesn't flip out when they find out their girlfriend is pregnant. I'm including Spinner"

"Did someone say my name?" a voice behind them asked.

Spinner, Paige, Ashley, Hazel, Craig, Jimmy, and Marco all sat themselves down by Aidan and Ellie.

"So Paige. Spinner. Are you two going to finally tell us about the doctor's appointment?" Hazel asked eagerly.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Paige asked Spinner.

"No way!"

"That's pure evil!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Oh hun, can't you take a joke?" Paige asked rolling her eyes.

"Oh my gosh Paige! Tell us already!" Hazel exclaimed.

"The baby will be due on June 6th." Paige said.

"That's three days after school gets out" Spinner remarked.

"Which is really great because we can spend the first three months of the baby's life with it" Paige said.

"That's cool. Landon was also a summer baby." Aidan informed them.

"Can Spinner and I go over to your house one day this weekend and play with him?" Paige asked.

"My parents are going to be gone this weekend so why don't you all come over on Saturday?" Aidan suggested.

"Cool. Spinner, Jimmy, Marco and I are in a band and we're preparing for a very important battle of the bands. Do you think we could bring our band equipment to your house and practice?" Craig asked.

"No problem" Aidan said happy he was making friends. His social life had been kind of rocky where he used to live.

"Back to the baby. Did you find out the gender?" Ellie asked.

"I'm going to have a girl." Paige exclaimed happily.

**A/N: O.K. So that's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think. I have some girl names for Paige's baby that I want you to vote from: Alexis, Summer ,Brenna, Elizabeth, Danielle, Madison, Star, Alison, Marie,and Hope. Out of those names you can pick a middle and first name . Elizabeth Star Mason-Michaelchuck is an example. If you have other name ideas feel free to put those in but try to put the ones i used. **


	4. Surprise

**A/N: This takes place in April, when both the girls are in their 6th month of pregnancy. Ellie and Aidan started dating and they are pretty serious. Ellie is going to have a boy. Spinner and Paige are extremely happy. They are going to name their daughter Summer Elizabeth Michaelchuck Mason. Sean moved to a different town and threatened to kill the baby if Ellie tracked him down. **

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as Ellie and Paige walked into Ashley's living room.

It was a co-ed baby shower and almost everyone was there. Toby and Kendra were there. Ashley, Marco, Dylan, Spinner, Aidan, and Hazel of course. Even Terri was there with her new non-abusive boyfriend. Craig and Jimmy were also there, as were Manny and Emma and J.T.

"Thank you so much you guys!" Paige exclaimed.

"This is so cool!" Ellie chimed in.

After a while of talking and playing games they opened their gifts.

Marco got Ellie a little blue pillow that had the words Baby boy" embroidered on them. He got Paige the same thing except it was pink and said "Baby Girl"

He also gave them each 15 dollars that was meant for the baby only. He also gave them each "free babysitting coupons".

Ashley got both of them each 1 box of baby clothes that her mom had found in the attic. Luckily they weren't just newborn clothes. There must have been like 35 items in each box, all ranged from 2-24 months old. (baby clothes are usually measured by age, not size.) She also gave them each free baby-sitting coupons.

Hazel got Paige a gift certificate to "Baby World". "Baby World" is a store with really cute baby things and it has everything from clothes to diapers to bottles. She got Ellie a baby rattle and a cute outfit she found at "Baby World". She gave them both free baby-sitting coupons.

Terri got them each a really cute yellow blanket that had moons and stars on them. She gave them a couple cute little baby booties. She also gave them free babysitting coupons.

Aidan got Ellie a handbook on teen parenting and twenty dollars for the baby only. He gave Paige a few of Landon's old onesies.

Manny got Paige a "baby's first" photo album. **A/N: lol i had to do that. **She gave Ellie fifteen dollars for the baby only. She also gave them each free babysitting coupons.

Emma got each of them free babysitting coupons and a shirt for the baby.

J.T. Gave them ten dollars each and free babysitting coupons.

Toby and Kendra got them each a pacifier and free babysitting coupons.

"Hey Elie, do you have a bassinet yet?" Paige asked.

"No, why?"

"My parents said you could have Dylan's old one if you wanted"

"Sure! Thank you so much!"

"Spinner, I can't find my old bassinet. Do you think your parents still have Kendra's old bassinet?"

"Yes. You can have it if you go to the prom with me."

"Of course I'll go to the prom with you"


	5. Getting Ready

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update!!** **The girls are eight months pregnant now. **

It is the day of the prom. Ashley, Ellie, and Hazel are at Paige's house getting ready.

"So, Ashley are you ever going to tell us who your mystery date is?" Paige asked.

"You'll find out! Stop asking me!" Ashley exclaimed laughing as she applied eyeliner.

She was wearing a black strapless dress that was lined with satin on the bottom. Her hair was straight and half up half down.

"Jimmy said he knows" Hazel commented.

She was wearing a red dress that was very flowy and had thin straps that were studded with diamonds. Her hair was down and she was curling it a little bit.

"Yeah the guys know because they're picking us up. I swore them to secrecy".

"Ow!" Ellie suddenly exclaimed.

She was wearing a long strapless dress that was a really pretty blue-green color. She didn't really like it but it was the only dress that would fit her huge belly. Aidan sad he liked her in it so she didn't have a problem wearing it for him.

"What happened?"

"The baby just kicked" she said.

"Yeah, little Summer Elizabeth has been kicking her mommy too" Paige cooed.

"What? Who?" Ashley asked looking confused.

"That's what me and Spin are naming the baby" Paige explained realizing she hadn't told them they had chosen a name.

"I like that name" Hazel commented.

"So, what are you naming your baby Ellie?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll decide when it's born." Ellie said shrugging.

"You could be a little more enthusiastic" Paige commented.

"Well I want to see him so I can decide what kind of name he looks like"

"That doesn't make sense" Ashley said.

"It doesn't have to"

"I was thinking Ellie. What are you going to do when he wants to know about his dad" Paige asked.

"Aidan will be like a father figure for him I guess" she replied looking down.

"Aidan's not his real dad and he is going to have to know that" Paige told her.

"Sean made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing to do with the baby" Ellie said.

"The baby will want something to do with him" Ashley said.

"Oh. And how do you know?" Ellie asked giving Ashley a look.

"All I'm saying is you can't hide a son from his father" Ashley said.

"I can and I will" Ellie said.

"Hey let's not fight. It's prom night!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Hazel's right. Get it together. The guys will be here any minute" Paige said.

As she said that the doorbell rang. The girls ran downstairs to see their dates.

"Wait, don't go yet. I want to take pictures" Mrs. Michaelchuck protested.

First she took a group picture of Ellie, Aidan, Paige, Spinner, Hazel, Jimmy, Marco, Dylan, Ashley, and Craig. Then she took couples' pictures.

"So I guess your mystery date was Craig?" Paige asked Ashley.

"Yeah we've actually secretly been going out for the past two months." Craig said.


	6. 2 births and a death

Paige was dancing with Spinner thinking of everything she was keeping from him.

_He's my boyfriend. I have to tell him. But what will happen if I do?_ She thought to herself.

"I love this song. It's like our relationship" Paige commented smiling up at Spinner referring to Jessica Simpson's "With you".

"I guess it is" Spinner said.

"Thanks for coming with me. It means a lot to me"

"I love you Paige"

"I love you too. I need to talk to you"

"Why?"

"There's something I need to tell you" Paige said nervously.

"Let's go outside" Spinner said.

They were sitting outside the gym but Paige couldn't talk. What she was going to say would break spinner's heart.

"Tell me. You're starting to scare me Paige" Spinner said nervously.

Suddenly Jimmy came running toward them.

"Ellie's water just broke" Jimmy shouted.

"Oh my god! We have to get to the hospital!" Paige exclaimed.

It's about 40 minutes later. Spinner, Paige, Ashley, Craig, Jimmy, and Hazel are in the waiting room. Ellie's parents are also there. So are Marco and Dylan.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Spinner asked.

"Later. My water just broke!" Paige exclaimed.

It's ten hours later. Ellie just gave birth to her son.

"What are you going to name him?" Aidan asked smiling at Ellie's newborn son who had flaming red hair and looked nothing like Sean.

"Brandon Marco Nash"

"I like that name" he said.

"Good"

Meanwhile Paige and Spinner weren't having such a peachy perfect time.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Paige screamed in pain for the millionth time.

"It's okay, you can do this. She's almost out" spinner comforted her.

"Give us two more bug pushes" Dr. Jacobson said.

Six minutes later the loud crying of a little girl filled the room.

"Get my mom and dad and everyone!" Paige screamed.

"Why?" Spinner asked confused.

"No. Tell them I love them. Don't let them hate me. Tell Summer mommy loves her everyday. I love you. You're the one I wanted to marry." Paige whispered loud enough for Spinner to hear as she closed her eyes for the last time.

"Dr. Jacobson!" Spinner screamed.

"I'm sorry Gavin, her heart couldn't take it anymore" The doctor explained sadly.

"What are you talking about? My girlfriend died and you are doing nothing!" Spinner screamed.

"Come with me to tell everyone in the waiting room"

As soon as Spinner and the doctor entered the waiting room everyone knew something was wrong. Mrs. Mason got up and hugged her son as he started to cry on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, her heart couldn't take the pressure of giving birth" The doctor said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked as he hugged a sobbing Hazel.

"My baby's gone" Mrs. Michaelchuck said crying.

"I can't believe this" Mr. Michaelchuck said shaking his head.

"I'll give you some time" Dr. Jacobson said giving them a little sympathetic smile.

"Wait. What about the baby?" Spinner asked.

"I'll go check on her. The nurses are probably taking care of her."

"I can't believe she's really gone" Ashley whispered as she cried on Craig's shoulder.

"Neither can I baby"

"Dylan, you haven't really said anything" Marco said looking at his boyfriend with worry and concern.

"Did you just lose your baby sister?" Dylan asked, then got up and ran to the bathroom.

"What happened?" Craig asked Marco.

"I just noticed that he hadn't really said or done anything this whole time and I stupidly said something and he ran off" Marco explained starting to cry.

"It'll be okay" Craig said even though he felt it wouldn't.

"Gavin?" the doctor asked.

"What do you want?" Spinner asked extremely upset.

"Would you like to see your daughter?" she asked.

"I don't know if I can"

"Gavin, sweetie go see your daughter" Mrs. Mason protested.

"Alright"

As Spinner walked into the room the first thing he noticed was the blanket covering Paige's dead body.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Gavin" a nurse said.

"Yeah?"

"Meet your daughter" the nurse said smiling as she handed him the sleeping baby.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"Now you have to fill out the birth certificate and you are free to take her to meet your friends" the nurse said cheerfully as if she didn't know someone had just died.

"Oh, sure"

"What do you want her name to be?"

"Summer. Maybe not. Paige Summer? Summer Paige. That's it, Summer Paige Mason-Michaelchuck."

"Wonderful. Now you can take her to see your friends and family."

"Oh my gosh is that her?" Mrs. Michaelchuck asked when Spinner entered the waiting room.

"Yeah. It's my baby" Spinner said smiling through his tears.

"Can I see her?" Craig asked.

"Oh she's beautiful" Ashley commented.

"She's a great combination of you and Paige" Mrs. Mason said.

"She has your hair but Paige's face" Ashley said.

"She's beautiful" Hazel said still crying a little.

"Yeah she is" Jimmy agreed.

"What's going on?" Aidan asked having no clue what was going on as he walked in the waiting room to get everyone.

"They don't know" Ashley remarked sadly.

"What happened? Where's Paige?" Aidan asked sensing something was wrong.

"Her heart couldn't take the pushing" Mrs. Mason said sadly.

"My little girl is gone" Mr. Michaelchuck said.

"Why?" was all Aidan could say. His own girlfriend was taken away the same way. Why did this have to happen to Paige?

"Who'll tell ellie?" Ashley asked.

"We all should go in and tell her" Hazel said.

Spinner, Ashley, Craig, Aidan, Jimmy, Marco, Dylan, and Hazel walked into Ellie's room. Spinner was holding Summer.

"Is that Summer?" Ellie asked referring to the whimpering baby in Spinner's arms.

"Yeah"

"So, how's Paige? I could hear her screaming her lungs off." Ellie asked laughing.

"Sweetie, Paige's heart wasn't strong enough to give birth and she passed away. I'm sorry she's gone" Marco explained holding Ellie's hand.

"No. No!! She can't be gone! I talked to her just yesterday! I was at her house getting ready for prom!" Ellie screamed and cried.

"No. No!! She can't be gone! I talked to her just yesterday! I was at her house getting ready for prom!! I saw her last night! You are all liars!! I can't believe your telling me this! Leave now!!!" Ellie screamed crying.

"Ellie sweetie, Mrs. Michaelchuck and Mrs. Mason just told me what happened. I am so sorry, all of you." Ellie's mother said as she walked in.

"She's really dead?" Ellie asked hoping someone would tell her it was some evil prank.

"Yeah and you know you're not alone. We're all going through the same thing right now. I think Paige would want all of us to help each other through this difficult time instead of letting our grief force us apart." Ashley said rationally.

"Aren't you the psychologist now? Spinner said sarcastically.

"She was my baby sister. I'm not going through the same thing you are. You're just her friends! I'm her brother!" Dylan said angrily.

"Yeah, I was in love with her! And Not the same way you loved her!!" Spinner shouted.

"Hey! I agree with Ashley. Even though we have different levels of grief, we should still help each other through this instead of fighting" Hazel spoke up.

"You two are right, Dylan said, Marco I love you and I'm sorry I was rude to you earlier".

"I understand. I love you too." Marco said kissing Dylan on the cheek.


End file.
